1. Field of the Invention
Related is an equipment carrier and storage device. Specifically, a golfing equipment carrier is disclosed. The subject apparatus comprises a central housing having several attachment means for holding golfing items such as clubs, balls, tees, glove, pencil, score card, and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various inventions have been developed for transporting small items used in activities such as golfing, fishing, and the like. To participate in activities such as golfing and fishing an elongated object having a shaft is required (golf clubs or a fishing rod). Previous transportation devices have focused on carrying the small items and not the elongated, shaft containing objects.
In golfing, numerous devices exist for aiding a golfer in transporting and storing items relating to the sport of golf. In particular, traditional golf bags have existed for many decades. Generally, a golf bag is large and designed to contain a complete set of golf clubs, a large number of balls and tees, and most other articles the golfer might need under various types of weather and terrain conditions. Such a golf bag is usually quite heavy and is most often carried by means of a golf cart.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,565 discloses a golf ball carrier having a belt for wearing by a golfer. Attached to the belt is a pouch having a main compartment and several associated holders for small golfing items.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,819 relates a golfer's kit having a central hollow body for containing cigarettes, cigars, and the like. Secured to the central body is a pencil holding clip for anchoring a score card to a planar surface. Apertures in the body are for storing tees.
A ball cleaner attachment for a golf cart is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,000. Brush lined ball cleaning chambers exist within a body. Pencil and smoking item holders are fitted proximate a flat planar writing surface of the body. A score card is secured by means of a clip to the writing surface of the device.
Disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,021 is a tray for golf carts. Secured to a planar writing surface is a lower compartment for holding a plurality of golf balls. Holding in the balls is a swiveling member mounted to the planar surface. Tees fit in a series of apertures in the planar surface. Additionally, pencil, score card, and cigarette package holders are formed in the planar surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,331 presents a golfer's pocket kit. Compartments, accessed by sliding apart the two main halves of the device, are provided for matches, cigarettes, and a pencil. Apertures for holding tees and position markers or spotters are formed in the outer surfaces of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,054 relates a golf article carrier detachably secured to a golf bag. A planar member extends at an angle from a body having a holder for a drinking container. Mounted either between the container holder and the planar surface or on the planar surface are means for securing two balls, tees, pencil, cigarettes, score card, and a ball marker.
A universal golf bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,912 and 4,350,194. A central cylinder has fittings for receiving various detachable pockets.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,894 describes an umbrella holder for a golf cart. A body extends into a rotatable mounting that is secured to a golf cart handle. Within the body are two apertures, one for holding a retracted umbrella and a second for holding an opened umbrella. Means are provided for allowing the user to adjust the relative position of the device on the cart.